I'm a Search and Rescue Officer for the US Forest Service, i have some stories to tell
Nun, mal wieder, bin ich komplett von euren Antworten bezüglich meiner Geschichten überrascht! Es gibt keinen Weg wie ich jedem individuell schreiben könnte, also nenne ich einfach ein paar allgemeine Dinge und geh dann weiter zu den Geschichten. Ich versuche so viel zu schreiben wie ich nur kann, im Bezug zu den Erzählungen meiner Freunde, und ich werde vermutlich nicht mehr aktualisieren, bis ich die Möglichkeit habe einige Fragen zu beantworten, die ich an meine Vorgesetzten habe. Also, die allgemeinen Fragen von euch, die ich gefunden habe: *Ich fühle mich nicht wohl darüber zu reden, wo genau ich arbeite, unglücklicherweise. In der Realität könnten einige Dinge die ich gesagt habe mich in Schwierigkeiten bringen, oder man könnte mich sogar feuern, also ist es am besten wenn ich gar nicht erst darüber mit euch diskutiere. Ich kann euch nur sagen, dass ich in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika arbeite, in einem Gebiet das aus sehr viel Wildnis besteht. Wir reden hier über hunderte Meilen dichten Wald, Bergketten und einigen Seen. *Es ist immer noch ein großes Interesse an den Treppen und glücklicherweise hatte mein Freund eine Geschichte dazu, die für euch alle sehr interessant sein dürfte. Ich werde darauf mehr am Ende des Berichts eingehen. Ich dachte vorher nie daran meine Vorgesetzen nach den Treppen zu fragen, was ich aber tat, allerdings möchte ich wirklich nicht meinen Job riskieren. Jedenfalls, einer meiner ehemaligen Vorgesetzten arbeitet nicht länger als Such- und Rettungsbeauftragter und es ist möglich, dass er vielleicht darüber mit mir reden möchte. Ich werde am Ende der Woche mit ihm sprechen und ich werde euch wissen lassen, was dabei herauskommt. *Bisher kann ich, als Rat um ein Such- und Rettungsbeauftragter zu werden, nur empfehlen, Kontakt mit eurer örtlichen Forstverwaltung aufzunehmen und zu hoffen, dass sie Trainingskurse anbieten oder was die Qualifikationen sind. Ich mache das seit Jahren und ich habe damit begonnen als Freiwilliger auf den Such- und Rettungsmissionen zu helfen. Es ist ein toller Job, wenn man von den tragischen Situationen absieht, und ich würde nicht anderes tun wollen. In Ordnung, kommen wir zu den Geschichten: *Der erste Fall passierte direkt nachdem ich aus dem Training kam und alles noch recht neu für mich war. Bevor ich diesen Job angenommen hatte war ich ein freiwilliger Helfer, hatte also schon einige Ideen, was mich erwarten würde, aber bei den meisten Aufträgen ging es darum damit umzugehen verlorene Menschen zu finden, sobald Ärzte Spuren gefunden hatten. Als Such- und Rettungsbeamter gehst du wegen allen möglichen Fällen raus, von Tierbissen bis hin zu Herzinfarkten. Dieser Fall wurde früh am Morgen gemeldet, von einem jungen Pärchen die auf einem der Wege nahe dem See waren. Der Ehemann war komplett hysterisch und wir konnten nicht wirklich herausfinden, was genau geschehen war. Wir konnten die Frau im Hintergrund schreien hören und er flehte uns an, sofort nach oben zu kommen. Als wir ankamen sahen wir ihn, wie er seine Frau hielt, welche etwas in den Armen hatte. Sie schrie diese furchtbaren, fast schon Tierähnlichen Schreie und er war am Schluchzen. Er sieht uns und schreit nach Hilfe, bittet uns einen Krankenwagen hierherzubekommen. Nun, natürlich können wir keinen Krankenwagen den Wanderweg hochfahren, also fragten wir ihn ob seine Frau Hilfe bräuchte oder wenigstens selbstständig laufen könnte. Er ist noch immer hysterisch, schafft es aber uns zu sagen, dass es nicht seine Frau ist, die Hilfe braucht. Ich gehe zu ihr rüber, während einer der Ärzte versucht den Mann zu beruhigen, und frage, was denn nun genau los sei. Sie schaukelt, hält irgendetwas und kreischt nur, immer und immer wieder. Ich hocke mich neben sie und sehe, was auch immer sie da hält, bedeckt sie mit Blut. Das war der Moment, in dem ich die Schlinge um ihren Hals bemerke und mein Herz macht einen Sprung. Ich frage sie, ob sie mir sagen kann, was los ist und ich öffne ihre Arme sanft, damit ich sehen konnte, was sie hielt. Es ist ihr Baby, offensichtlich tot. Sein Kopf ist auf einer Seite eingebrochen und es ist überzogen mit Kratzern. Nun, ich habe Leichen schon vorher gesehen, aber etwas an dieser ganzen Situation trifft mich hart. Ich brauchte eine Sekunde um mich selbst zusammen zu reißen, stand auf und ging zu einem der Ärzte, der herumstand. Ich sage ihm, dass es ein totes Kind ist und er klopft mir auf die Schultern, sagt, dass er sich darum kümmern wird. Er kostete uns über eine Stunde die Frau dazu zu bringen, dass wir ihr Kind sehen durften. Jedes Mal wenn wir versuchten ihn ihr wegzunehmen flippte sie aus, sagte uns, dass wir ihn nicht haben könnten, dass er wieder okay wird, wenn wir ihn nur mit ihr allein lassen würden und sie ihm helfen würde. Schließlich schafft es einer der Ärzte sie zu beruhigen und sie gibt uns den Körper. Wir nahmen ihn mit zurück zur Station, aber als die Rettungssanitäter auftauchten sagten sie uns, dass es nie Hoffnung gab das Kind zu retten. Es war sofort am Trauma gestorben. Ich war gut mit einer der Krankenschwester befreundet, die sie im Krankenhaus getroffen hatte und sie erzählte mir später, was passiert war. Es kam heraus, dass das Pärchen mit dem Baby in der Schlinge spazieren gegangen war und sie stoppten, weil das Kind sich aufregte. Der Vater nahm das Kind und hielt ihn, schaute dabei über die kleine Schlucht am Pfad. Die Mutter kam um neben ihm zu stehen, trat allerdings auf lose Erde und stolperte. Sie fiel auf den Vater, der das Kind fallen ließ, welches 20 Fuß tief in die Spalte fiel, auf die Steine am Boden. Der Vater war nach unten geklettert und barg das Kind, aber es war direkt auf seinen Kopf gefallen und war in dem Moment tot, als es unten ankam. Das Baby war erst fünfzehn Monate alt. Es war ein total verrückter Unfall, eine Serie von Geschehnissen, die das schlimmste Ergebnis nach sich zogen. Vielleicht einer der furchtbarsten Fälle, die ich je hatte. *Ich habe nicht allzu viele Tierbisse in meiner Zeit als Such- und Rettungsbeamter gesehen, größtenteils weil nicht viele Tiere in dieser Gegend waren. Zwar waren Bären in diesem Gebiet, allerdings tendieren die dazu, sich Menschen nicht zu nähern und Sichtungen waren höchst unwahrscheinlich. Die meisten Tiere die du sehen wirst, sind kleine, wie Kojoten, Waschbären oder Stinktiere. Was wir öfter sehen sind Elche. Und lass mich dir erzählen: Elche sind böse Arschlöcher. Sie jagen nach allem, grundlos und Gott möge dir helfen, wenn du zwischen ein Weibchen und ihr Baby kommst. Einer der amüsanteren Fälle war ein Anruf von einem Mann, welcher von einem männlichen Elch gejagt worden war und nun auf einem Baum feststeckte. Kostete uns fast eine Stunde um ihn herunter zu bekommen und als er endlich auf festen Grund stand, schaute er mich an und sagte: „ Gottverdammt. Das war viel zu hautnah.“ Ich schätze das ist keine gruselige Geschichte, aber wir lachen noch immer über diese. *Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich diese Geschichte vergessen konnte, denn sie ist, mit Abstand, das gruseligste was jemals geschehen war. Ich schätze i habe so lange versucht es zu vergessen, dass es mir nicht sofort in den Kopf kam. Als jemand der wortwörtlich all seine Zeit in den Wäldern verbringt, willst du niemals zulassen, dass du dich davor fürchtest allein zu sein oder mitten im Nirgendwo. Das ist ein Grund, wenn du so etwas in der Art erlebst, warum du dazu tendierst es einfach zu vergessen und weiter zu machen. Das ist, bis heute, das einzige was mich richtig zum Nachdenken gebracht hat, ob dieser Job der richtige für mich ist. Ich mag es eigentlich nicht darüber zu reden, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun um mich an alles zu erinnern. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, passierte das direkt am Ende des Frühlings. Es war ein typischer „Verlorenes-Kind“ Fall: ein vierjähriges Mädchen war vom Campingplatz der Eltern verschwunden und wurde nun seit zwei Stunden vermisst. Ihre Eltern waren komplett mutlos und erzählten uns, was die meisten sagten: Mein Kind würde niemals einfach weglaufen, sie bleibt gerne bei uns, sie hat sowas noch nie zuvor getan. Wir vermittelten den Eltern, dass wir alles Mögliche tun würden um sie zu finden und gingen in einer normalen Suchformation los. Ich war mit einem guten Freund von mir unterwegs und wir hielten diese Standardkonversationen, während wir wanderten. Ich weiß es klingt gefühlslos, aber du wirst teilweise sehr desensibilisiert, wenn du das hier lang genug machst. Es bekommt die Norm und ab einem bestimmten Punkt musst du lernen dich zu distanzieren, damit du diesen Job machen kannst. Wir suchten gute zwei Stunden, gingen die Stellen ab, an denen sie sein könnte und kamen bei einem kleinen Tal raus, als etwas uns beide dazu veranlasste zu stoppen. Wir schauen uns gegenseitig an und es geschah so etwas wie ein Druckablass bei einer Flugzeuglandung. Meine Ohren poppen und ich habe dieses merkwürdige Gefühl 10 Füße tief zu fallen. Ich frage meinen Kumpel ob er das gefühlt hatte, doch bevor ich das konnte hörten wir das lauteste Geräusch, das ich jemals in meinem Leben gehört habe. Es ist wie ein Zug, der direkt neben uns vorbeifährt, aber es kommt aus jeder Richtung, über und unter uns eingeschlossen. Er schreit etwas zu mir, aber ich kann ihn nicht hören über dieses ohrenbetäubende Brüllen. Verständlicherweise waren wir verängstigt und schauten uns um, versuchten die Quelle des Geräusches ausfindig zu machen, aber keiner von uns beiden sieht irgendwas. Natürlich ist mein erster Gedanke ein Erdrutsch, aber wir sind nicht nahe einem Kliff und selbst wenn wir es wären, es hätte uns inzwischen getroffen. Das Geräusch geht weiter und weiter und wir versuchen uns gegenseitig Sachen zuzuschreien, aber selbst nah beieinander stehend können wir nichts anderes als dieses Geräusch hören. Dann, genau so plötzlich wie es gestartet hatte, stoppte es, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt. Wir stehen dort für ein paar Sekunden, vollkommen still, und langsam kommen dir normalen Geräusche des Waldes zurück. Er fragte mich, was zum Fick das gerade war, aber ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und wir stehen dort, starren uns gegenseitig einfach nur für Minuten an. Ich benutze das Radio und frage alle anderen, ob irgendjemand auch das Ende der Welt gehört hätte, aber niemand hatte es, selbst als wir in Hörweite waren. Mein Kumpel und ich tun all das mit einem Achselzucken ab und machen weiter. Ungefähr eine Stunde später, wir verständigten uns alle per Radio, hatte noch immer niemand das kleine Mädchen gefunden. Meistens suchte wir nicht, wenn es dunkel wurde, aber da wir noch immer keine Hinweise hatten, entschieden einige von uns, weiterzusuchen, mein Kumpel und ich eingeschlossen. Wir bleiben nah beieinander und wir rufen alle paar Minuten nach dem Mädchen. An diesem Punkt hoffte ich so sehr, dass wir sie finden mögen, obwohl ich keine Kinder mochte. Aber der Gedanke dort draußen in der Dunkelheit alleine zu sein war fürchterlich. Die Wälder können tagsüber einschüchternd für Kinder sein; in der Nacht ist es eine ganz andere Sache. Aber wir entdecken keinerlei Hinweise auf ihren Verbleib, bekommen auch keine Antwort auf unsere Rufe und knapp um Mitternacht rum entscheiden wir uns, umzukehren und uns am Treffpunkt zu sammeln. Wir sind schon auf halbem Weg zurück, als mein Freund stoppte und mit seinem Licht rechts von uns hinzeigt, direkt in eine Gruppe von toten und umgestürzten Bäumen. Ich fragte ihn, ob er irgendeine Antwort gehört hätte, aber er sagt mir ich solle leise sein und horchen. Ich tat und hörte, in der Ferne, ein Kind weinen. Wir beide rufen den Namen des Mädchens und warten auf irgendeine Art der Antwort, aber wir hören nur das leise Weinen. Wir gehen in die Richtung der toten Bäume, gehen um sie herum und rufen ihren Namen immer und immer wieder. Als wir dem Weinen näher kamen bekam ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend und erzählte meinem Kumpel, dass irgendetwas hier ganz und gar nicht richtig ist. Er erzählt mir, dass er dasselbe fühlt, aber wir können nicht herausfinden was uns an dieser Situation stört. Wir stoppten wo wir gerade waren und riefen den Namen des Mädchens erneut. Im selben Moment bemerkten wir es. Das Weinen war eine Schleife. Es ist dasselbe kleine Schluchzen, dann Heulen und schließlich leiser Schluckauf, immer und immer wieder. Es war exakt dasselbe, jedes Mal und ohne etwas zu sagen rannten wir beide los. Es war das einzige Mal, dass ich meine Gelassenheit verlor, aber etwas hier war so unglaublich falsch und keiner von uns beiden wollte weiterhin hier draußen sein. Als wir am Treffpunkt ankamen fragten wir alle, ob sie etwas Komisches gehört hätten, aber keiner von ihnen wusste wovon wir reden. Ich weiß es klingt irgendwie enttäuschend, aber dieser Fall hat mich lange Zeit verfolgt. Zu dem kleinen Mädchen: Wir haben sie nie gefunden. Wir halten ein Auge offen für sie und all die anderen Leute, die nie gefunden wurden, aber ich bezweifle, dass wir sie je finden werden. Von all den Vermissten-Fällen, die ich hatte, gab es nur eine Hand voll, bei denen jemand wirklich komplett verschwunden ist. Womit ich meine: absolut keine Spur und auch kein Körper wurden je gefunden. Aber manchmal wirft ein gefundener Körper mehr Fragen als Antworten auf. Hier sind einige der Leichen, die wir gefunden hatten, die in unserem Team für Aufsehen gesorgt haben: *Ein junger Mann, dessen Überreste wir fast ein Jahr nach seinem Verschwinden gefunden hatten. Wir fanden seinen Schädel, zwei Fingerknochen und seine Kamera, fast vierzig Meilen von dem Ort entfernt, wo man ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Die Kamera war leider zerstört worden. *Das Becken von einem älteren Mann, der einen Monat zuvor als vermisst gemeldet wurde. Das war alles was wir fanden. *Den Körper eines zehnjährigen Mädchens mit Down-Syndrom, fast zwanzig Meilen vom Ort ihres Verschwindens entfernt. Sie starb an Unterkühlung, drei Wochen nachdem sie vermisst wurde. All ihre Klamotten waren unversehrt, bis auf ihre Schuhe und ihre Jacke. Es waren Beeren und gekochtes Fleisch in ihrem Magen, als sie aufgeschnitten wurde. Der Gerichtsmediziner sagte, dass es aussah als hätte jemand sich um sie gekümmert. Verdächtige konnten nie ermittelt werden. *Der gefrorene Körper eines einjährigen Babys, gefunden in einem hohlen Stamm, eine Woche nachdem er verschwunden war und zehn Meilen von dem Gebiet entfernt, wo er zuletzt gesehen wurde. Es wurde frische Milch in seinem Magen gefunden, aber seine Zunge war verschwunden. * Ein einziger Wirbel und die rechte Kniescheibe einer Dreijährigen wurden im Schnee gefunden, fast zwanzig Meilen vom alten Campingplatz ihrer Familie entfernt. Sie verschwand im Sommer zuvor. Jetzt zu ein paar Geschichten, die mir mein Kumpel erzählt hatte. Ich hatte erwähnt, dass ihr alle an diesen Treppen interessiert seid und ihr habt Glück: Er hatte eine nähere Begegnung mit ihnen. Obwohl er keine Erklärung für sie hat, hat er doch ein bisschen mehr Erfahrung mit ihnen als ich. *Mein Kumpel war seit sieben Jahren ein Such- und Rettungsbeauftragter, er hat angefangen, als er ein Junior im College war und er hatte eine recht ähnliche Erfahrung, als er zum ersten Mal auf die Treppen stieß. Sein Trainer hat ihm beinahe dasselbe gesagt, wie es meiner tat, also sich ihnen niemals zu nähern und sie nie zu berühren oder hinaufzusteigen. Das erste Jahr lang tat er genau das, aber seine Neugier war stärker und überkam ihn, als er bei einem Fall sich von der Gruppe entfernte und ein paar von den Stufen ansehen wollte. Er sagte sie waren circa zehn Meilen von einem Weg entfernt, wo ein junges Mädchen verschwand und die Hunde waren einer Spur gefolgt. Er war alleine, der Hauptgruppe mit etwas Abstand folgend, als er ein paar der Stufen zu seiner Linken sah. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie von einem neuen Haus, da die Teppichbeläge unberührt und weiß waren. Er sagte, als er näher kam, fühlte er nichts Komisches und hörte auch nichts Eigenartiges. Er hatte erwartet, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, zum Beispiel, dass seine Ohren anfangen würden zu bluten oder er zusammenbrechen würde, aber er war direkt neben ihnen und konnte absolut nichts fühlen. Das einzig Merkwürdige, sagte er, war, dass absolut keine Trümmer auf den Stufen waren. Kein Schmutz, keine Blätter, kein Staub, nichts. Und es gab kein Zeichen von Tieren oder Insekten im unmittelbaren Umkreis, was er komisch fand. Es war weniger so, als würde man sie absichtlich meiden, sondern eher, als wären sie nur in einem weniger belebten Gebiet des Waldes. Er berührte die Stufen und fühlte gar nichts, außer dem klebrigen Gefühl, das man von neuen Teppichen bekommt. Er versicherte sich, dass sein Funkgerät an war und kletterte dann langsam die Stufen nach oben; er sagte es war angsteinflößend, da sie so behandelt wurden, als könnte jedem irgendetwas passieren, wenn er mit diesen Treppen zu tun hatte. Er machte einen Witz, meinte, dass die eine Hälfte von ihm erwartet hätte wegteleportiert zu werden, in eine andere Dimension, und die andere Hälfte sich nach einem UFO umsah, das ihn aufsammeln wollte. Aber er erreichte die Spitze ohne große Anstrengung, stand dort und sah sich um. Aber er sagte, je länger er dort stand, desto mehr fühlte er, dass er etwas sehr falsches machte. Er beschrieb es als ein Gefühl, als wäre man in einem Teil eines Regierungsgebäude bist, in dem man nichts zu suchen hätte. So, als würde gleich jemand kommen und dich inhaftieren, oder als würde dir jemand gleich von hinten in den Kopf schießen, jederzeit. Er versuchte es loszuwerden, aber das Gefühl wurde immer stärker und das war der Moment, in dem er realisierte, dass er absolut nichts mehr hörte. Die Geräusche des Waldes waren weg und er konnte nicht mal sich selbst atmen hören. Es war eine unnatürliche, widerliche Art von Tinnitus, allerdings drückte es mehr. Er kletterte wieder herunter, gesellte sich wieder zur Suche und erwähnte nicht, was er getan hatte. Aber er sagte, der komische Teil kam erst danach. Sein Trainer wartete am Willkommenscenter nachdem die Suche für diesen Tag geendet hatte und er nahm meinen Kumpel zur Seite, bevor dieser gehen konnte. Er sagte sein Trainer hatte einen intensiven, aggressiven Blick und er fragte, was nicht stimmte. „Du bist raufgeklettert, stimmt’s.“ Mein Freund sagte, dass es nicht wie eine Frage formuliert war. Er fragte, woher er es wusste. Der Trainer schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Weil wir sie nicht gefunden haben. Die Hunde haben ihre Spur verloren.“ Mein Kumpel fragte, was das damit zu tun hatte. Der Ausbilder fragte ihn, wie lange er auf den Stufen war und mein Freund sagte, dass es nicht mehr als eine Minute war. Der Mann gab ihm einen wirklich unangenehmen, fast schon tödlichen Blick und sagte ihm, wenn er jemals wieder auf irgendwelche Stufen stieg, würde er gefeuert werden. Augenblicklich. Der Trainer ging weg und ich schätze, dass er nie irgendwelche Fragen meines Freundes seitdem beantwortet hatte. Mein Freund war in viele Vermissten-Fälle involviert, bei denen nie eine Spur von den Personen gefunden wurde. Ich erwähnte David Paulides und mein Kumpel sagte, dass das meiste der Geschichten der Wahrheit entsprach. Er sagte, dass es meistens so war: Wenn die Person nicht sofort gefunden wurde, nachdem sie als vermisst gemeldet wurde, dann findet man sie entweder gar nicht oder man findet sie nach Wochen, Monaten oder erst Jahre später an Orten, wo sie unmöglich hingelangen konnten. Eine Geschichte die er mir erzählt hatte, handelte von einem fünfjährigen Jungen mit einer schweren geistigen Behinderung. *Der Junge verschwand im Spätherbst aus einem Picknickgebiet. Im Zusammenhang mit der geistigen Behinderung war er auch körperlich behindert und seine Eltern erklärten immer und immer wieder, dass er nicht einfach hätte verschwinden können. Es war unmöglich. Jemand musste ihn mitgenommen haben. Mein Kumpel sagte, sie suchten wochenlang nach diesem Kind, überschritten meilenweit die akzeptierte Reichweite, aber es war so, als wäre er niemals da gewesen. Nicht einmal die Hunde fanden eine Spur, auch nicht in dem Picknickgebiet von dem er ursprünglich verschwand. Der Verdacht fiel auf die Eltern, aber es war ziemlich sicher, dass sie am Boden zerstört waren und ihrem Kind nichts Böses getan hatten. Die Suche wurde einen Monat später abgeschlossen und mein Kumpel sagte, dass jeder es irgendwie vergessen hatte bis zum Winter. Er war draußen auf einer Trainingsmission, als er auf den höheren Gipfeln etwas im Schnee entdeckte. Er sagte, er sah es zuerst von weit weg und als er näher kam bemerkte er, dass es ein Shirt war, gefroren und aus dem Puderschnee herausschauend. Er erkannte es als Kleidung von dem Kind, da es einen unverwechselbaren Aufdruck hatte. Ungefähr 20 Meter weiter fand er den Körper des Kindes, teilweise im Schnee vergraben. Mein Kumpel sagte, dass das Kind höchstens seit ein paar Tagen tot sein konnte, auch wenn es seit mehr als drei Monaten vermisst wurde. Das Kind drückte sich an etwas und als er den Schnee entfernte, konnte er nicht glauben, was er da sah. Es war ein großer Brocken Eis, der so bearbeitete wurde, dass er irgendwie nach einer Person aussah. Das Kind hat es so fest gehalten, dass er Frostbeulen an Händen und Brust hatte, was selbst nach der Zeit draußen in der Kälte eindeutig war. Er sagte dem Rest der Crew Bescheid und sie holten den Leichnam aus den Bergen. Er hatte all das für mich kurz zusammengefasst und vereinfacht, aber es gab keine mögliche Erklärung dafür, dass das Kind fast drei Monate überlebt hatte und auf diesen Gipfel gefunden wurde. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass dieses Kind fünfzig Meilen gelaufen war und auf der Spitze eines gottverdammten Berges gelandet war. Um das alles noch zu toppen: Nichts war im Magen oder Dickdarm des Jungen. Nichts, nicht einmal Wasser. Es war, wie mein Kumpel sagte, als hätte man das Kind von der Erde genommen, in eine andere Dimension gebracht und nach drei Monaten auf diesen Berg gesetzt, nur um zu sterben. Er überwand diesen Fall nie wirklich. Die letzte Geschichte, die ich mit euch teilen werde, passierte vor relativ kurzer Zeit, erst vor einigen Monaten. *Sie waren draußen und suchten nach Berglöwen, da es in den letzten Tagen mehrere Berichte über Sichtungen gegeben hatte. Ein Teil unseres Jobs ist es, diese Areale abzusuchen, in denen die Tiere gesichtet wurden, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch dort sind, damit wir die Leute warnen und die Wege sperren können. Er war alleine draußen, in einem dicht bewachsenen Teil und als es dämmerte, hörte er in der Ferne einen Schrei, der von einer Frau zu kommen schien. Wie die meisten von euch vielleicht nicht wissen: Wenn ein Berglöwe brüllt, klingt das fast genau so, als würde man eine Frau brutal ermorden. Es ist beunruhigend, aber weit entfernt von abnormal. Mein Kumpel sagte Bescheid, dass er einen gehört hatte und weitergehen würde, um zu sehen wo das Revier des Tieres anfängt. Er hörte den Berglöwen noch einige Male schreien, immer am selben Ort und konnte sich daher das Territorium erschließen. Er war dabei, zurückzugehen, als er einen weiteren Schrei hörte, allerdings nur ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm. Er ging sofort schneller, denn das letzte was er wollte, war von einem Berglöwen zerfleischt zu werden. Als er den Pfad erreichte, folgte das Schreien ihm und er verfiel in Trab. Als er knapp eine Meile vom Operationszentrum entfernt war, stoppte das Brüllen und er drehte sich um, um zu sehen ob ihm etwas folgte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es beinahe Nacht, aber er sagte, dass er in der Ferne, kurz bevor der Pfad hinter einer Kurve verschwand, etwas entdeckte, was ein Mann hätte sein können. Er rief ihm zu, dass der Pfad geschlossen war und dass der Mann mit ihm zum Willkommenscenter gehen sollte. Die Gestalt stand nur da und mein Kumpel ging auf sie zu. Als er nur noch zehn Meter entfernt war, machte die Gestalt, wie er es beschrieb, „einen unmöglich großen Schritt“ auf ihn zu und brüllte denselben Schrei, den mein Kumpel zuvor gehört hatte. Er sagte nicht einmal etwas, er drehte sich nur um und sprintete zurück zum Operationszentrum, niemals hinter sich schauend. Zu der Zeit, als er zurückkam, war das Brüllen wieder im Wald verschwunden. Er erwähnte es niemandem sonst gegenüber, sagte nur, dass da ein Berglöwe im Gebiet unterwegs war und sie die entsprechenden Wege schließen mussten, bis sie das Tier fanden und wegschaffen konnten. Ich werde diesen Eintrag nun beenden, da es zur einer richtigen Textwand wurde. Ich werde übermorgen auf eine jährliche Trainingsmission gehen, also werde ich weg sein, bis frühestens nächste Woche. Ich werde viele Vorgesetzte treffen und Kumpel, die in anderen Gebieten des Parks arbeiten und ich werde auch sie nach Storys fragen, die sie gerne teilen würden. Ich bin so froh, dass ihr Leute so interessiert in meine Geschichten seid und sobald ich zurück bin, werde ich weitere mit euch teilen! Wolf, Splatter-Queen (Diskussion) 12:01, 14. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Original Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen